Were it all began to end
by SamandDeany
Summary: Werewolves can be dangerous and Dean and his father have a bad experience with one. Now Sam and Dean have to face one and Dean is hiding something..By Deany
1. Werewolves and the little black book

I do not own Supernatural and all their Characters do not belong to me :)

Were_wolf_ it all began to end

Sam and Dean are sleepy in yet another crummy motel. Not sure if it's even 1 star. Sam wakes up and starts to look for the keys to get some breakfast. He looks all around, in between guns and knives but can't find them anywhere. He finally thinks to look in Dean's jacket, he picks it up and rustles around in the chest pocket and feels a small book. He looks back to make sure Dean isn't awake and opens the book. It's a diary.

He opens it up and sees only a couple of pages before the book stops. He starts to flick through when he hears some signs of life coming from Dean he grabs the book and regrettably puts it into his pocket. "um..ah, hey there" stutters Sam "mmmm, what time is it?" asks Dean "Oh about 5"replies Sam "Oh god! What happened to late starts?" says Dean as he shoves the pillow on his face "They never existed, now Dean I think I have a lead on a possible werewolf attack" says Sam "Werewolf? man I haven't faced one of those ugly suckers in years" he pauses and looks down at the bed spread "…well we better get some supplies" he hops up grabs some clothes and grabs his jacket obviously knowing his keys are in there.

Sam watches nervously hopping he doesn't notice his diary is missing. He feels around and grabs the keys and Sam thinks he's in the clear then Dean moves his hand back in and looks worried he checks the other pockets then he moves around to his other jacket and searches frantically "What..Um…are you missing?" asks Sam "Huh? Oh um…nothing, lets go" He grabs his bag and waits for Sam to head out first, he looks back hopping its not left there and throws the bags in the trunk.

They finally arrive in San Fran Sisco where there had been reported deaths in a lunar cycle. Sam heads to the library while Dean heads out to get some supplies needed to face a werewolf. Sam uses this as an opportunity to snoop through the now stolen diary of Dean. He flicks to the 1st and only page of writing which is oddly enough the 6th page; everything else is just drawings of him and his favorite rocks bands.

_It was night fall, my time to shine. I was in the car with my dad "House of the rising sun" playing on the tape player. I was only 15 yet I felt as old as dad, I guess that's because he treated me as old as him. Sam on the other hand is treated like a little kid, I kind of envy that. But I love how dad trusts me with his life, Sam can have the hugs and cool presents I'm happy with the fake I.Ds and guns. We were hunting a werewolf, awesome huh? Well I thought so. Sam on the other hand was dreading it, poor kid. He really does love school…god knows why, I mean common Ancient History? Physics? Geometry? Makes me want to gag, but it makes him happy, so I'm happy. I'm not really interested in school, never was. Even writing in my diary like I am now still feels pointless, but it makes me feel closer to dad, he writes in his. Well anyway I'm getting off the topic, I guess Sam multiplying out loud isn't helping but I told him to cram it or I'll throw his homework out the window. It was two days ago now since me and Dad got the werewolf…seems like yesterday, still hurts dad like It was yesterday…_

Sam looks out the window to see Dean coming into the library. He quickly shuts the book and grabs a random book and starts to pretend to be reading it. "Alrighty then, I think I got it all…what did you find out?" asks Dean as he drops two heavy bags onto the floor "Huh?" asks Sam "Oh geez, I thought the library was for researching stuff not finding Waldo" jokes Dean " What does that mean??" asks Sam, Dean points to the book in Sam's hand titled _"Where's Waldo again??" _Sam, now feeling embarrassed just places the book on the table and heads to the computers. Dean picks up the book and starts searching not for werewolves, But for Waldo...

**NEXT WEEK ON WERE IT ALL BEGAN TO END**

**"Dean you can't Dance!!" screeches Sam at the top of his lungs "But we have to win the dance off Sam!" replies Dean**

**"Everyone get out its going to blow!!!" shouts Dean "But we can't leave Dr Mongoli in a coma like this!" says Sam**

**May not actually happen...**


	2. Power rangers away!

**PREVIOUSLY**

**Sam finds Dean's diary that's may give him some clue into his brothers twisted mind and Dean continues to search for Waldo….**

Its pitch black out while a couple is walking down a forest trail. The moon is full and seems to be the only source of light. They are trying to find their car but it's become to dark to see it clearly enough. "Oh God Peter I told you we should've cut the walk a little short" says the women " Shut up would you, I just wanted to do something special for you" replies the man. "We are in the middle of a freaking forest there are probably bears and..." she's cut of by the sound of a howling dog "….And wild dogs... "Special" peter!" shouts the woman.

The wind all the sudden picks up and howls like a tornado. Loose leaves blow through the air slowly and brush through their hair "Wow, romantic…now can we go home and not die?" jokes the woman. There is a crackling of sticks coming from behind them and the women turns around and screams.

The next morning the boys are straight at the scene. There are cop cars all over and then the little Chevy impala nicely double parked in front of all of them. "Man how did we miss that full moon??" asks an irritated Dean "Well according to the calendar and the lunar cycle it shouldn't have been for another week" replies Sam

"So maybe this guy…dog…thing knows how to change the cycle to up the death counts?" speculates Dean "But according to all the lore about werewolves they are just mean who were bitten but a wild dog, they don't want people to die" says Sam "Well when they are transformed into the werewolf they do, but as people they don't. So maybe in dog form it's got big plans? I dunno man I am just grasping at straws here" replies Dean "Yeah I noticed, ok let's talk to the boyfriend who survived, the cops look like they are done with him" says Sam "yeah ok, I'll look around for some signs, power rangers away!" shouts Dean as he runs of doing little action kicks and air punches. Sam thinks to himself _"I don't know him"._

Dean is walking around, quite far away from the crime scene now. He walks around looking like an old lady with a bad back; face down at the ground looking for clues. Until he finally leans over to far and tips over to the ground "Ahh, crap" he lays there for a second just think about the last time he faced a werewolf.

Was it the reason he is trying to avoid the case? He didn't know, frankly he didn't want to know. That whole ending annoyed him. When he hunts he wants to save people and see the smile of accomplishment on his dads face like every other hunt. But that hunt didn't have either. He hears some rustling in some bushes and jumps up with fright.

He takes out his gun and slowly makes his way nearer the bush. He slowly moves his hand to grab some leaves and a rabbit hops out and runs away and scares the living day lights out of him. "Son of a bitch! My name ain't Alice!!" He starts to chase the rabbit because…well I would like to tell you it was for a reason but he is chasing it because he can. It starts to run faster and Dean starts to get lazier and slows down. He stands there catching his breath and looks around to see he is standing behind Sam now "Ok…talk about weird. Thanks freaky rabbit, hope you're not too late for your tea party!" Jokes Dean

Sam turns around and notices Dean Appearance as well "Where did you come from??" asks Sam "Magic rabbit" jokes Dean and points to the hole he saw it go into. "Um…yeah ok" Sam nods and gives a look of concern and once more thinks to himself _"I really don't know him I swear"_

"Magic rabbits aside, I talked to the boyfriend and he said he saw a dog like shape attack his girlfriend" continues Sam "Why didn't he get attacked??" asks Dean "I'm thinking maybe he did" replies Sam "There were a few scratch marks, I think he might be a werewolf or the werewolf" "Well that's fan freaking tastic! We better get potion making otherwise this guy is gonna start craving dog food" says Dean. They head back to the car and Dean wipes all the parking tickets off and they drive off to their hotel….

**NEXT WEEK ON WERE IT ALL BEGAN TO END**

**"Everyone get off the bus!! It's gonna blow!!" shouts Dean "Dean I broke my ankle go on without me!" replies Sam**

**"Oh my god! We are never going to make it to the prom!" shouts Sam "Not if I have something to with it" cries Dean**

**May not actually happen...**


	3. History and potions with Dean

**PREVIOUSLY**

**Sam finds Dean's diary that's may give him some clue into his brother's twisted mind and they find their first victim or is it their suspect??**

"Ok Dean, how on earth did you know all about this stuff, dad didn't teach us hardly anything on potions?" asks Sam "Yeah…I just remember, dad went and saw Missouri and she taught him that and he taught me I guess." Replies Dean "Uh huh" says Sam as he continues to make this mystery potion "Listen I um…I found this book" continues Sam as he pulls out Dean's small, old and dusty diary.

Dean looks shocked and kind of annoyed but his frown weakens "So you would know all about what happened now I guess huh? You little snoop" jokes Dean as he lets out a laugh and grabs the book back "No actually, I stopped reading about half way…listen I know its wrong and I'm sorry but you never tell me anything" replies Sam.

They sit there for a minuet in silence and Dean is flicking through the diary laughing at all his little drawings that he hadn't looked at in years. "Dean Can you tell me..." pleads Sam. Dean just sits there and his head moves up and sees the clock "Oh crap common Sam we got people to save!" shouts Dean as he leaps off the chair and bolts out the door into the majestic Chevy.

Dean is speeding in the car but he doesn't care, he has to get there to save anyone who might be out there "Ok common Sam get ready we are almost there, we got to save anyone who might be having a nice romantic stroll in the moonlight" says Dean, trying to joke but noticeably sounding stressed "Its ok Dean we will get there and we will save them" smiles Sam. They finally get there and they both bound out the car and start to run into the forest to where the last attack was and just stop to their horror there are the couple lying there motionless, blood everywhere.

Dean drops his gun and the potions and kneels down to see if they are ok. "They're dead" stutters Dean. Sam looks away; he can't stand to see them like that especially when they could've done something. Dean slowly stands up and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and moves him towards the car.

They are back at the hotel just sitting there in silence. Dean is cleaning his guns and knifes, it calms him down and Sam is on the laptop searching for anything it doesn't really matter, anything that will take his mind off everything that happened today. "I'm sorry Sam…dad always told me to keep the hunting stuff and in particular this incident to myself but geez you're almost double the age I was…you deserve to know what happened" says Dean throwing the diary onto the desk. "Are you sure?" asks Sam "Yeah… well as you know me and dad was hunting a werewolf…quite similar to now. You were waiting in the car and dad and I was out trying to find the guy to give him the antidote. Well…I found him and he started to attack me, I was about 15 so I couldn't fight back as pro as I can now" says Dean with a laugh

Sam just sits there and lets out a smile "Well I call out for dads help and he comes running, from god knows where. Then the ….the werewolf attacks dad, I grab the potion and attempt the save him but all the sudden I hear a gunfire and…dad shot him" Dean leans back and stares at the ceiling "If he just gave me a second I could've saved him…but instead we killed him" "Dean…dad did what he had to" says Sam "Yeah I know, totally, that's what I told him…but after that, he just seemed so much more obsessed uno…way more then he use to be" says Dean.

"Well let's make sure it doesn't happen again" replies Sam with a smile. "Sounds like a plan you got there my trusty side kick" jokes Dean and he jumps off the chair, grabs the potions and leaves his diary sitting on the table. "This is the last night…lets make it count" shouts Dean as he turns the loud gas guzzling car and heads out on what they hope to be the final battle...

**NEXT WEEK ON WERE IT ALL BEGAN TO END**

**"Oh My god! She cheated on me with that!!?" cries Sam "Hey look out!! It's a crazy man with a gun!" screams Dean**

**"I don't think I'm going to make it Dean…take all my stuff" says Sam "Ok" says Dean too quickly for Sam's liking "And Burn them" continues Sam. Dean just lowers his head and then takes Sam's will and sprints out of the hospital.**

**May not actually happen...**


	4. Bad DOG!

**PREVIOUSLY**

**Dean opens up into the past and they both decide that it has to end…**

It's another pitch black night and the moonlight lights the water making it a beautiful silver. It's windy, the trees blow towards them like its trying to touch them or even talk to them. "Ok man, you know the drill" says Dean " yep, once either of us gets attacked let out the flare and I will come running and pour the potion" replies Sam "and same goes for me, ok you head left and I'll head right" replies Dean "Ok….hey Dean?" asks Sam "Yeah?" "Don't Chase any magic rabbits this time" jokes Sam as he pulls out the EMF and starts walking away.

Sam is walking down near the lake, has been for hours now and occasionally looking back seeing if there is a flare. He grabs his torch turns it on and faces it towards the bush.

Dean is back in the middle of the forest and sees the small light of the torch. He turns back around and keeps looking for anything, and then he hears the shrill ringing of his phone.

"Sam?" asks Dean "Yeah hey, listen I'm not getting anything ok….I'm near the car, I think we need a new approach" says Sam. "Yeah ok…I'll be there in a sec" he hangs up and turns around, its pitch black and he can't see anything but wood. He turns to the left, same deal, to the left again same thing.

He turns in a complete circle and can't see the car "Oh man, I better call Sammy" he picks up the phone and there is no reception "Great, keeps on getting better. Man trying to find a black car at night is like trying to find ugly at a beauty pageant" he puts his phone back in his pocket and starts to shout "Sam! Sammy! If you can hear me! Turn the car lights on!" no lights go on but a flash is let up into the air making a loud, thunderous sound like lightning and Dean Starts to sprint "I'm coming Sam!"

He runs through the tough and unpredictable terrain, jumping over sticks, rocks and roots sticking up. He grabs the potion and keeps his gun safe in his pocket. He thinks to himself "There is no way I'm going to let it end the same….not like last time!" He gets closer and closer to the flare and finally he's there. There is nothing…no one, except the flare gun and scratches all over a near by tree. "Sam? Sammy?? Where are you…you know I hate hide and seek" he walks around a tree where a werewolf strikes him on the chest and he falls to his knees. The werewolf grabs him and throws him against a tree "owww! Bad doggy!" he shakes his head from the hard fall and stands back up

"Ok…I'm either seeing double or there are two werewolves staring at me" he then looks closer at the werewolf that threw him and he notices he has the same puppy dog eyes has Sam. He then looks at the other one who also has similar attributes as the man they talked to yesterday "You son of a bitch! Dammit….um…I guess this is a bad time, but Sam do you know where you put your potion??" laughs Dean awkwardly, knowing he is soon to become dog food "No…ok well I will just get out of your hair" Sam jumps in front of Dean snarling "Good dog…good Sammy" jokes Dean. Then the other werewolf hits him hard cold onto the rough ground. He stands back up, now all battered and bruised and then starts the sprint for the car to get the extra potions, he doesn't even know is he is heading towards or away from the car, he is just running.

He trips on a root and hides behind the nearest tree. He hears the growling and grunting of the werewolves coming nearer and nearer towards him. He slowly moves around the tree trying to move away from the noise. As he moves around the tree he turns around to see that he now once more facing the werewolf and his brother "Ok…you found me! This time I want to play Yatzee" jokes Dean. The werewolf then jumps on Dean and starts scratching him on the face and chest. He lets out a loud yell of pain "Sam, please, help me" pleads Dean.

The werewolf Sam just stares at Dean "Common you stupid mutt" shouts Dean in pain, The werewolf Sam grabs the other werewolf and throws him against the tree and hops on top of Dean "Ok I'm sorry, your not stupid…your just a little slow…because you cant see something like this" says Dean as he grabs the antidote and pours it into the slobbery mouth of Sam.

Werewolf Sam gets up and grabs its head looking like its going insane and Dean just lies back down exhausted from the beating. Then the other werewolf returns "Oh god, he's back for the main course" he attempts the get back up and fight but is shoved over and dislocates his shoulder. He picks up his gun from his pocket but throws it away. Then out of now where a now normal Sam picks up the potion and throws it straight into the werewolf's mouth. "Nice shot Sammy!" cries Dean with his last ounce of strength and falls unconscious….

**NEXT WEEK ON WERE IT ALL BEGAN TO END**

**"Sammy I'm sorry, but I want to join a folk band" says Dean "No way! You can't leave me!" cries Sam**

**"Dean…I cheated on your bestfreinds cousins sister" says Sam "You Bitch!!" shouts Dean**

**May not actually happen...**


	5. Bad luck for Dean

**PREVIOUSLY**

**Dean opens up into the past and they both decide that it has to end…**

Sam runs towards Dean and wakes him back up "Hey are you ok?" asks a scared Sam "Huh, oh um yeah I think….I think my shoulder is dislocated, it looks more crooked then normal" says Dean looking at his twisted shoulder. Sam grabs Dean's arm and pulls him up and puts his arm on his shoulder. The man also regains conscience and looks horrified "Please don't kill me!" screams the man. Sam now being extremely annoyed at what this man has caused and the fact he killed his girlfriend just death stares the man and puts Dean into the car.

Dean is lying fast asleep on Sam's bed, the bed covers all over the place with Dean's leg hanging of the side of the bed and his injured shoulder on top of his stomach. Sam is on the computer looking into werewolves and their history. He looks back every now to make sure Dean is ok, he feels guilty for hurting him so much. He once more opens up Dean's diary to have a look at his little drawings and there is one of the family. Sam is the smallest one and John on the opposite side and Dean in the middle wearing his leather jacket. Sam smiles at the little drawing and then puts the diary back down when he hears Dean shuffling around in the bed and groaning "Man…I had the worst sleep" "Well from where I was sitting you looked fast asleep" replies Sam "Man…my shoulder canes!" cries Dean "Ohh stop Whining" jokes Sam. Dean just death stares Sam and sits down to watch some television. Sam continues reading about werewolves and finds something interesting "Hey Dean check this out" shouts Sam

"Ooo! Looking up porn are we?" kids Dean as he adjusts his shoulder brace. Sam just sighs and spins the laptop towards Dean who is clearly trying to get sympathy by dragging himself towards the table. "Ok…can you give me a clue as to what I'm looking at?" questions Dean. Sam looses his smile and looks frustrated at Dean "It's a movie! "Anger management"!??" guess Dean, trying to enhance Sam's temper. "No! We missed something…when a person is turned into a werewolf it's by a feral dog or….another werewolf. Maybe we should do some more digging and make sure there isn't another werewolf walking among us" says Sam "Ohh man, I'm so over these stupid mutts, snoopy would be rolling in his grave" jokes Dean. "I don't like it anymore then you, but common, lets question that man that attacked me" says Sam "Oh…this wont be awkward" jokes Dean attempting to get his jacket on, but fails because of his shoulder and just leaves it in the room.

They arrive at the mans house. It's beautiful and big with a nice garden and suburban feel to it. There is a bit of snow on the grass of the front yard and the wind picks up. "Dean! Why didn't you wear your jacket you idiot??" shouts Sam "Because someone wouldn't wait up!" replies Dean "Man what is with theses creepy houses that all look the same" continues Dean " They aren't creepy…they are normal" says Sam "Normal…creepy…same thing" jokes Dean as he makes his shivering body towards what he hops is a heated house. The man that they saved from being a werewolf answers the door and stares at Dean "You! You can't sue me! I didn't do anything! I'd like to see the proof!" shouts the man and goes to slam the door but Dean puts his hand in between and it slams on his hand "Son of a Bitch!!" cries Dean holding his hand.

Sam burst through the mans door and grabs him "Listen we don't want to hurt you…we need you help" says Sam "Well it seems like he's the one doing most of the hurting cries Dean" blowing his throbbing hand. Sam sits down on the mans couch and Dean sits in front of the fireplace on the floor looking like a kid at Christmas huddled near the fire place "Ok now that your done beating me to hell, you mind helping us out?" questions Dean "Yes…yes I'm sorry about that…I'll get you some ice" says the Man "No! Not ice!! Thanks…I'm already close enough to a popsicle as it is thanks" jokes Dean. "What did you say you name was?" ask Sam "Jared" replies the man

"Ok Jared…can you tell us who bit you to transform you into a were…" Sam is interrupted "Listen I want to just forget the whole thing…can we not talk about it" says Jared "No no no no no! You're talking! I didn't get ripped to shreds by you and my brother and my shoulder torn apart AND! My hand shut in a door to be shooed away from some twig of a man!" shouts Dean, standing up from the fire place "Dean..." says Sam trying to calm him down "No…he's right, I tore him to shreds…it's the least I can do" replies Jared. Dean stands there surprised and kind of annoyed…he thought he would get to tackled him. _"Well I guess it's for the best my shoulder and hand is sore anyways" _Dean thinks to himself.

The boys are back from the man's house after talking to him about who attacked him. "So he got knocked around by his girlfriend hey" says Dean while eating some spaghetti. "Yeah so I guess his girlfriend didn't get attacked…but was the attacker" replies Sam, enjoying watching Dean struggle with his spaghetti because one hand was broken from the door slam and the other couldn't move very well because of his shoulder. Sam tries to hold back the laughter "um…ok…so we need to uh find this girl" laughs Sam. "Dude shut up! You know how hard this is??" shouts Dean and Sam just starts laughing "Alright then! Be that way…let's just find this girl and give her the antidote so we can all move on" continues Dean…..

**NEXT WEEK ON WERE IT ALL BEGAN TO END**

**"Oh my god! He went to the part like that?" shouts Sam "Hell yes! Can you believe him? I was like no!" replies Dean**

**"Quick! This room needs to be quarantined!! It's deadly!" shouts Dean "Oh no! I left your keys in there!!" shouts Sam "Noo!!!" shouts Dean  
May not actually happen...**


	6. Sam's hero

**PREVIOUSLY**

**Dean takes a beating and Sam has a plan…**

They have once more set out into the forest and it's once again pitch black, but Dean Thought ahead and left the lights on with his car "Ok I'm going left this time" says Dean "I think we should stick together this time…your hurt…maybe you should just wait in the car" says Sam, concerned "Ok I'll stay with you, but there is no way I'm waiting in the car like some damsel in distress" replies Dean

They walk around for ages with nothing not even a magic rabbit. It's completely silent, not even the water appears to be moving, like time had just paused. Dean is struggling to keep up with Sam but jogs to catch up with him "….eye spy with my little eye…" starts Dean "Don't" says Sam, trying to concentrate "well I'm bored, if this girl doesn't show up soon I'm just going to find some co slaw and just sit in it and sleep for the night…she's bound to come" jokes Dean "you know…that's not half bad" replies Sam "Huh? Wait…no it was a joke!" screeches Dean

Ten minuets later we see Dean sitting in the middle of the woods all by himself looking extremely pissed off. Then he hears a rustling in a bush and just stares at the direction it came from…he can't even see where he is looking but its better then not facing it and dying from behind. Then the werewolf jumps out and tackles Dean to the ground and starts the scratch him and goes to bite him "Hey! You have to buy me dinner first!" jokes Dean. Then Sam jumps out from behind the tree and throws the antidote at the werewolf and Dean crawls behind the tree.

The werewolf changes back into the girl and falls to the ground. Sam walks over to see if she is ok, she gets up and throws Dean against the tree "You fool! I was born a werewolf, no potion can fix that" she screeches. Sam tires to get back up but she slams him down, then Dean sprints towards it no matter what his aches and pains are telling him to do "Sammy!!" shouts Dean. He kicks the werewolf in the back but she just throws him back against a tree. He gets back up and grabs him gun to save his little brother, but he hears a gunshot before his.

…_seems like yesterday, still hurts dad like it was yesterday…_

"No!! Sam! You didn't!" shouts Dean. The werewolf falls to the side of Sam and Sam gets up a little battered and bruised "No I didn't" replies Sam. Dean is confused as to what happened but remembers that he pulled the trigger…and didn't even realize. "I…I killer her" says Dean, hands shaking. "No Dean…she wasn't a she. It was just like what we hunt everyday" replies Sam "But…I didn't want it to end like this" says Dean "do you know how many people you would've save from her??" asks Sam "Dean….your a…" continues Sam "I'm a what?" ask Dean "You did the right thing…ok?" says Sam "…Yeah ok" smiles Dean as he starts to drag himself to the car.

They are back at the hotel backing up their things, well Sam is anyway. Dean is just sitting on the couch trying to find Waldo with his shoulder bandaged, hand bruised and arms, face, stomach and legs scratched from the night before. "Dude I swear he isn't on this page" shouts Dean. Sam just laughs and starts to pack Deans things for him when he remembers he still has Dean's diary "Oh…hey, this belongs to you" says Sam as he hold out the diary to Dean.

Dean takes his eyes of the Waldo book which he "borrowed" from the library and starts "Nah, you keep it…it was just a reminder for me, but I don't need it anymore…you have it" Dean smiles and continues his hunt for Waldo. Sam realized that Dean just wanted to make sure nothing like that happened again and that this time he stopped it form happening to anyone else. Sam smiles and moves onto the bed and begins to write in his handed on diary…

_My brother, hero, father figure and friend_

_He took on two werewolves, including myself, another werewolf the day after and all he walked away with was a dislocated shoulder and a few scratches. He has always been more of a dad to me then dad ever was and today I realized he has always been much more then a brother and a dad…but a hero… _

Sam is interrupted by Dean "Hey what you writing geek boy?" "Oh nothing" replies Sam

_But never tell him that…_

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it, I am not really a person who writes millions upon millions of chapters so I hope this story was good enough. You can review and tell me what ya think, that would be great! **


End file.
